


Будь со мной

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Герой получает корону и девушку; взаимность достаётся другим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будь со мной

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R.Forze](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=R.Forze).



> Написано на "Secret Santa" 2012

0.

***

В конце всякой заслуживающей внимания легенды герой получает корону или девушку - или то и другое разом. Алистер всегда знал это. Правда, героем не воображал себя даже в детстве - по крайней мере, сколько себя помнил. Он хорошо понимал, кем был, ему позаботились объяснить. Обуза, неудобство и опасность для всех, начиная с его неведомой матери, что умерла, производя на свет такое бесполезное существо, способное пригодиться разве что Церкви - на пушечное мясо.  
Он знал это, знал - и всё же надеялся, что способен на большее. Однажды эта надежда обрела лицо и голос Серого Стража Дункана - и Алистер поверил ему.  
Он станет героем - не таким, о которых складывают песни и чьи имена входят в легенды, но он будет делать нечто действительно важное.   
И не будет один.

***

1.

***

\- Скажи, что ты не маг! - простонал Алистер.   
\- Охотно. Мантию я ношу просто так. Люблю длиннополую одежду, - серьёзно ответствовал незнакомец.  
\- Ваша братия меня уже сегодня основательно замучила, - предупредил Алистер.   
\- Такая же моя, как и твоя. Я - Сурана, и если ты Алистер, то Дункан велел мне разыскать тебя.  
\- Конечно, он велел, - Алистер со здоровым любопытством поглядел на новобранца. Бесполезно гадать, выживет ли тот при Посвящении, но... маг Стражам бы очень и очень не помешал. - Считается, что возиться с новичками - моя обязанность. Способствует смирению и небывалому росту личной сознательности. Слушай, ты бы снял капюшон. Дай хоть поглядеть на тебя, что ли...  
Маг чуть пожал неширокими плечами и аккуратно, двумя руками опустил капюшон.  
\- Ты... - после невольной паузы выговорил Алистер. - Немного не такой, как я ожидал.  
\- Проблемы с моими ушами? - понятливо уточнил маг, оказавшийся ещё и эльфом.  
Алистер ещё раз вгляделся в его лицо и отвёл глаза.  
\- Вовсе нет, - ответил он.   
И это была чистая правда.

***

\- Они не уйдут, - Алистер смотрит на костёр у юрты болотной ведьмы - Морриган предпочла остановиться в отдалении и развести собственный огонь - но говорит о покинутом ими Лотеринге, который ещё можно увидеть, если подняться на холм повыше. Точнее, можно было бы - будь сейчас день.  
Сурана молчит и смотрит в огонь.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что будет с городом, - настойчиво продолжает Алистер просто из желания как-то расшевелить его - хуже нет, чем позволить себе после тяжких ударов судьбы расплыться в безвольный комок саможалости. - Тебе всё равно?  
Эльф медленно поднимает голову, и спокойно, без улыбки и словно бы даже без узнавания смотрит на Алистера, всё ещё во власти своих мыслей.  
Алистер сам не знает, отчего этот взгляд так ранит его.  
\- Я родился в Лотеринге, - произносит наконец Сурана. - Точнее, на одном из хуторов в холмах чуть севернее.   
\- Ты не говорил, - растеряно отвечает Алистер. - Мы... могли бы поискать твоих родных, вряд ли это сильно бы нас задержало...  
Маг качает головой:  
\- Они отказались от меня, когда узнали о моём даре. Я больше не их кровь, и я не с ними, и эта земля больше не моя, - он тянется и впустую ворошит в прогорающем костре веткой. - Но нет, мне не всё равно.

***

Рыжеволосые всегда казались Алистеру простыми людьми, земными, с незамысловатой, ничем не усложнённой красотой. По их лицам легко определить, заслуживают ли они доверия, или стоит обойти их десятой дорогой.  
Алистер сам был таким, хотя к рыжим относился весьма условно.  
А Сурана оказался не таков. Его кудри были цвета осеннего листа - скорее багряные, чем действительно рыжие; лицо походило на оживший лик статуи: высокие, резко оттенённые  
скулы, скульптурный подбородок, маленький строгий рот. В самом устройстве этого лица, в сочетании неподвижных черт было что-то тревожащее, возмутительно нечеловеческое, так что не будь даже вызывающе торчащих ушей, никому из людей не удалось бы в самом деле принять Сурану за своего.   
Только глаза не были глазами статуи - длинные и тёмные, с типично эльфийскими крупными яркими радужками. Их взгляд, то внимательный, то широкий и обращённый внутрь, выдавал множество стремительно сменявшихся мыслей, доступных только чему-то истинно живому.  
Порой Алистер думал, что если бы просто увидел лицо Сураны - не слыша голоса, не зная его повадок - то мог бы принять за девушку - диковинную иноземку. Тот был слишком чужим, чтобы однозначно ассоциироваться с мужским или женским, Алистер и эльфов-то таких никогда не видел.  
...Или так он оправдывал своё нежеланное трепетное влечение, вспыхнувшее в одночасье, и не давшее погасить себя ни горю, ни голоду, ни чувству вины, ни войне.

***

\- Я не понимаю, как ты можешь его защищать! - Алистер вскакивает на ноги и сжимает кулаки.  
Сурана не пытается удержать его, просто смотрит снизу вверх и терпеливо произносит:  
\- Алистер, сядь. Пожалуйста.  
Его лицо замкнуто, губы привычно сжаты, во взгляде ничего нельзя прочесть. Алистер кипит, но всё же садится обратно. Маг кивает:  
\- Я не защищаю Логейна; мы не в суде. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты попробовал посмотреть на ситуацию с другой стороны.  
Алистер не собирается ни на что смотреть ни с какой другой стороны, ему хватает собственной: это он и излагает Суране, добавляя:  
\- ...да ещё и нас же обвинил в измене, подонок!  
\- И у него были на то причины, - спокойно подтверждает Сурана, и, не дожидаясь пока опешивший компаньон найдёт слова, продолжает. - Кому, как не Серым Стражам было поручено зажечь огонь на Башне Ишала? Простое задание, но чрезвычайно важное, и оно не было исполнено в срок. Измена или преступная халатность - в сложившихся обстоятельствах разница невелика.  
\- Ты же был там! - рявкнул Алистер.   
\- Да, - вновь спокойно кивнул маг. - Нам помешали выполнить задание. Но какое это имеет значение? Даже несколько минут на поле боя могут переломить ход событий в ту или иную сторону. Мы не видели поле после битвы и потому сложно судить, но ты не можешь спорить, что сам план боя был безумен. И, если помнишь, не один только Логейн предостерегал короля - Дункан тоже...  
Алистер сжимает зубы и молчит, неохотно наблюдая, как Алим быстро чертит прутиком на земле план остагарского сражения и рассыпает камешки, моделируя расположение войск.  
Но уйти он уже не порывается.

***

Чего Алистер никак не ожидал, так это того, что его дальновидный и здравомыслящий командир может не уметь плавать, учитывая, что Башня стоит прямо на озере Каленхад. С другой стороны, если так подумать, часто ли учеников вообще за порог выпускают, и часто ли они видят вблизи водную гладь, превышающую диаметр средней ванны?..  
Мабари взволнованно лает, создавая совершенно ненужную атмосферу конца света на одной отдельно взятой лодке. Наглотавшийся воды и, надо думать, натерпевшийся страху маг цепляется за борт и одновременно командует сквозь отчаянный зубовный стук - водичка, прямо скажем, не летняя:  
\- Все - на другой борт! Алистер, помоги!  
И Алистер помогает - затаскивает насквозь мокрого эльфа в лодку, ухитрившись даже не потерять равновесия.  
\- Я буду смотреться ужасно представительно, - шутит маг, неловко обнимая себя в напрасной попытке согреться, пока осчастливленный пёс норовит лизнуть его в лицо. Губы у Сураны трясутся, но зато он, кажется, бросил стучать зубами.  
Алистер, которого запоздало накрыло осознанием едва не случившегося, судорожно бормочет:  
\- Как мантия снимается?.. а, через голову... и сзади на воротнике пуговка...  
Пуговка от его избыточных стараний отлетает и устремляется за борт. Сурана пытается помочь себя раздеть, но больше мешает.  
\- А ведь я всего и хотел, что жизни, полной подвигов и приключений, незаметных обывательскому взгляду, - говорит Алистер, кутая дрожащего мага в свой сухой плащ.  
\- А ведь я всего и хотел, что другу помочь, - эхом повторяет Алим.  
Какое-то время над дрейфующей лодкой и спокойной поверхностью озера Каленхад далеко разносится нервный, но дружный смех. Потом Алистер берётся за вёсла.

***

2.

***

\- Алим! - Алистер рад видеть старого друга; теперь это смутное чувство, словно чего-то не хватает, совсем оставило его.  
Он счастлив - впервые в жизни и по-настоящему. Вот что было ему нужно - не подвиги и не странствия, не судьба одного из немногих отважных борцов с порождениями тьмы, даже не слава победителя Мора - всего лишь дом и любящая семья. Голданна приглашает Алима остаться на ужин, и теперь, когда все они сядут за один стол, Алистер навсегда забудет, каким бессмысленным и лишённым радости казалось ему собственное существование совсем недавно...  
\- Алистер, - мягко произносит Сурана. - Пожалуйста, расскажи мне, как ты здесь оказался? Постарайся вспомнить как можно подробнее - это очень важно.  
Что-то в душе Алистера отчаянно противится этой простой просьбе, но он не может отказать, когда Алим просит о такой малости... к тому же, он сказал, это важно...  
\- Ну, мы были в Башне... - уверенно начинает Алистер и замолкает. - Знаешь, это странно, но... я не могу вспомнить, как попал в Денерим... бред какой-то, но, в самом деле...  
\- Потому что мы не покидали Башню, - говорит Сурана, легко перекрывая воркующий голосок Голданны, в котором начинают звучать тревожные фальшивые нотки. - Мы оба спим, и ты заплутал в Тени, очарованный демоном.  
Дом исчезает, сестра и племянники являют свои истинные лица, превращаясь во врагов, с которыми можно говорить лишь ударами острой стали.

...Многие ночи после Алистера преследует этот кошмар - всё, о чём он мечтал, чего желал в самой сокровенной глубине души, тает, медленно растворяясь в Тени, остаётся только ссутулившийся усталый Алим, тяжело опирающийся на посох и глядящий на Алистера сквозь его умирающую мечту - тёмным взглядом, который невозможно прочесть.  
И, в конце концов, Алистер признаёт это:  
Нет ни дома, ни сестры, ни племянников, ни мира для него - нет и не будет никогда. Есть только Алим. Единственное настоящее среди миражей, единственный, на кого возможно опереться. Но уж он пребудет всегда - покуда в их жилах течёт одна и та же осквернённая кровь.  
Алистер пробует думать о нём "брат", но это неверно. Он - сирота, не знавший ни отца, ни матери, но чувствует, как бесконечно далёк от братской любви в своих помыслах.  
"Будет со мной всегда", - думает он, с теплом и какой-то новой алчной гордостью глядя в спину идущего впереди мага, и хочется хвастаться, показать не-брата всему миру: смотрите, какой замечательный у меня Алим!  
"...пока смерть не разлучит", - мелькает мысль, и Алистер коротко смеётся от неожиданности. Алим оборачивается на звук и улыбается в ответ.  
И вскоре Алистер начинает видеть иные сны.

***

Закат окрашивает замковую стену холодной позолотой - должно быть, завтра будет ясный день. Алистер опирается о камни спиной, и думает, что немногочисленные счастливые мгновения прошлого невозможно вернуть назад.  
\- Просто мой отец был распутным человеком, который к тому же оказался ещё и королём, - говорит он, но Алим кладёт руку ему на плечо, и Алистер с внезапной и неумолимой чёткостью осознаёт: нет никакого "просто".  
\- Да, - произносит Сурана в ответ на его мысли, не добавляя ни "мне жаль", ни "прости меня".  
Алистер хочет возразить, протестовать, требовать... Но это будет бесполезно. Невозможно противиться Алиму, когда тот уверен, что поступает верно.  
\- Я хотел бы никогда этого не знать, - говорит он вслух. - Прожить всю жизнь в неведении.   
\- Знаю, - отвечает Алим. - Хотел бы я иметь возможность скрыть от тебя всё. Но долг Серого Стража - или долг короля - лежит далеко от желаний.  
\- Кайлан, по твоим же словам, не очень-то думал о долге, - упрямо возражает Алистер просто чтобы возразить хоть в чём-то.  
Алим похлопывает его по плечу:  
\- И к чему это его привело?

***

3.

***

Не то чтобы Алистер имел что-то против Зеврана - ну, помимо очевидного опасения, которое постепенно утихает со временем. Соперником он антиванца точно не считает: Сурана аккуратно игнорирует авансы Ворона, и тот понятливо перестаёт авансы делать.   
Поэтому когда Алим вдруг ни с того ни с сего отзывает Зеврана в сторонку, Алистер настораживается: в последнее время не происходило ничего, что этим двоим стоило бы обсудить наедине... разве что речь пойдёт об очень личном.  
По счастью, уединяются они за ближайшими же кустами. Поэтому Алистер идёт к своей палатке, постоянно следя за тем, чтобы палатка маячила между ним и беседующими эльфами, и тихо садится у своего походного мешка, прикидываясь, будто что-то усердно в нём ищет. Видеть из такого положения он ни Сурану, ни Зеврана, конечно не видит, зато слышит неплохо.  
\- ...ты нашёл его? - тихо спрашивает Алим.  
\- Усталым, - отвечает Зевран, и Алистер может разве что вообразить его лёгкую улыбку. - Размышляющим о неприятном. Он, знаешь ли, не был особенно счастлив меня видеть. Впрочем, мне показалось, его ничьё появление бы не обрадовало - по крайней мере, никого из живых. Клянусь, у него было такое лицо, словно он наглотался уксуса. Хотя я бы поставил скорее на вино.  
\- Он был пьян? - после паузы произносит Алим.  
\- Вряд ли, разве что выглядел как с тяжкого похмелья. Впрочем, я слышал, такой эффект могут ещё давать сожаления, - в голосе антиванца мягкая насмешка, непонятно в точности, над кем. - Он ведь уже немолод.  
\- Да, - едва слышно вздыхает Сурана.  
И Алистер вдруг понимает: всё это время они говорили о Логейне. О том самом человеке, который...  
Он нанял Зеврана, стало быть, тот видел его лицом к лицу, и вот теперь Алим выспрашивает, словно о добром знакомом: как Логейн выглядел да не заболел ли часом от расстройства, предав на смерть своего короля, Серых Стражей и войско...

Алистер ещё пытается переварить эту мысль, когда Зевран проходит мимо, кидая на него быстрый лукавый взгляд. Видно, почуял, что подслушивают, и теперь забавляется. Он, впрочем, ничего не говорит, и Алистер ему, пожалуй, благодарен за это.

***

Алистер никогда не считал себя сильным человеком с несгибаемой волей, и сам теперь удивляется, как ловко удаётся скрывать собственные неуместные чувства. Он старается ничем не выдаться себя: ни прикосновений сверх необходимого, ни взглядов, которые могут быть пойманы, ни, конечно же, разговоров, которые могут завести на топкую почву.  
Алистер прекрасно держит себя в руках - днём.   
Но спящий не властен над своими снами. И во сне Алим приходит к нему, подобный демону Желания - напористый, бесстыдный, беспощадный, искусительный - и Алистер раз за разом позволяет искусить себя, уступает, сдаётся с чувством неудержимого падения в бездну сладкой и отравляющей жути. Алим-из-снов улыбается ему, но глаза остаются непроницаемыми, даже когда худые горячие бёдра сжимают бока Алистера; в багряных волосах звенит золото тонких подвесок, золото украшает уши, которых Алистер так хотел бы коснуться наяву, золото охватывает горло, плечи и запястья, золотом блестит тонкая цепочка, соединяющая кольца в сосках.  
И это золото Тени, золото снов, которые едва отличаются от кошмаров - стоит всех на свете корон.

Алистер смотрит на строгие бледные губы своего друга и командира, и думает: как бы умело ни целовал фантомный Алим, поцелуи настоящего будут в сотни раз слаще.  
...И напрасно утешает себя тем, что в пустых грёзах нет греха.

***

4.

***

Алим сидит с Морриган над её гримуаром, время от времени спрашивает о чём-то, затем внимательно выслушивает ответ ведьмы. Его плечи выпрямлены и напряжены, и Алистер невольно представляет, как мог бы сжать эти плечи, разворачивая Алима к себе, и, быть может, даже почувствовать ответное объятье...  
\- Знаешь, иногда лучше что-то сделать, чем просто смотреть и вздыхать, - вкрадчиво льётся в уши. - Честное слово, это куда результативнее.  
Алистер едва не подпрыгивает на месте, будто его застали за чем-то постыдным, и тут же краснеет - лишь наполовину от гнева. На самом деле ему досадно, что он замечтался и не заметил, как к нему подкрадывается профессиональный убийца.  
Убийца улыбается с какой-то необидной насмешкой, и приподнимает бровь, будто и впрямь ждёт ответа.  
\- Ты о чём? - неохотно бросает Алистер.  
Улыбка становится шире. Зевран лёгким движением подбородка указывает на костёр Морриган.  
\- Ты же видишь, он ничего не поймёт, пока ты сам не скажешь. Или не дашь понять... как-то ещё.  
\- Мы должны остановить Мор, - чеканит Алистер. Будто он просил сомнительных советов распущенного эльфа!  
\- О, прости, я и не догадывался, что после утраты невинности Серые Стражи становятся непригодны для выполнения своей миссии!  
\- Зевран!  
\- Весь внимание, - антиванец потягивается, явственно не впечатлённый уничтожающими взглядами Алистера.  
\- Когда Архидемон будет мёртв, а я и Сурана - живы, я расскажу ему всё, что ему следует знать!  
\- На твоём месте, я бы поторопился, - как-то совсем по-простому замечает Зевран. - Не стал бы дожидаться золотого момента.   
\- Я не спешу урвать что-то для себя! - огрызается Алистер, хотя чувствует, что не справедлив.   
\- Ничуть не сомневаюсь. Но такими темпами твоё предложение вполне могут успеть перебить.   
Алистер отворачивается, вновь устремляя взгляд на Алима.  
Он бы не сказал, что занятый сбором армии маг тонет в ухаживаниях поклонников. Кто здесь может встать на пути Алистера? Не сам же Зевран.

***

\- Не спишь, - без вопросительной интонации отмечает Сурана, останавливаясь в дверях. Алистер отрывается от созерцания очага:  
\- Не спится.  
Маг кивает, но не подходит.  
\- Морриган ушла, - произносит он отстранённо, словно ведьма не была его спутницей почти год; словно он не провёл с ней ночь. - Она получила желаемое.  
Этим кратким уточнением он милосердно избавляет друга от необходимости мучительно искать приемлемый аналог вопросу "так ты с ней переспал?"  
\- Как считаешь, сработает? - спрашивает Алистер, заставляя себя не думать о Морриган и Алиме на белых редклиффских простынях, об их сплетающихся телах, о шёпоте и стонах - словом, обо всём том же, о чём старательно не думает уже несколько часов.  
\- Она верила в это, - Алим чуть пожимает плечами, словно перспектива умереть из-за чужой ошибки ничуть его не пугает.  
\- Почему ты всё должен делать сам? - спрашивает Алистер, и сам не очень понимает, что имеет в виду: Морриган или убийство Архидемона, или и то, и другое. - Почему не поручить это мне... или хотя бы Логейну?  
\- Потому что я всегда должен был всё делать сам, - непонятно объясняет маг. - С самого начала, разве нет? - и, не дожидаясь ответа, добавляет. - Примирись с Логейном, Алистер, прошу тебя. Он обладает знаниями и опытом, и он полезен.  
\- Знаю, - Алистер сжимает зубы. - Но не могу!  
\- Мы сильны не раздорами.   
\- Знаю, - повторяет Алистер. - Знаю.

...Неделей позже на заваленной трупами крыше донжона Алим оставит меч в теле поверженного Архидемона, обернётся - в драконьей крови с головы до ног - протянет им руки, словно приветствуя, и Алистер схватится за правую, а Логейн - за левую. Тогда, глядя на улыбку, прорезавшую кровавую маску, Алистер на время поверит, что сила и впрямь в единении - и что единение возможно для него.

***

5\. 

***

Лето взялось за Денерим с излишним рвением, и, несмотря на распахнутые окна, Алистеру душно. Хотя, быть может, он просто излишне волнуется. Его ждёт женитьба и коронация - словно дурной сон о падении в колодец, только в этом сне Алима не будет рядом.  
Не будет с ним.  
Он проходит мимо поста в коридоре и раздражается, когда стражники салютуют ему с совершенно каменными лицами. Думает, насколько уместно будет просто так завалиться в комнату к Гасителю Мора посреди ночи и предложить убежать на край света, взявшись за руки - и по ошибке сворачивает в неосвещённый и редко посещаемый коридор, ведущий в крыло, которое и в лучшие дни почти всегда пустует.

...Алистер видит их у глубокой оконной ниши - две тени в темноте, лишь неверные отсветы далёкого факела на доспехах Серого Стража, да потаённое сияние синего шара на магическом посохе вносят определённость, не давая права сказать себе: я не узнал.  
Логейн и Алим стоят у тёмного дворцового окна, и воистину странное место выбрали они для беседы.  
Алистер слишком далеко, и - быть может, к счастью - не может различить слов, он лишь видит, как взлетают руки Сураны, который то ли всё пытается объяснить что-то очень важное, то ли требует ответа; как сжимаются и бессильно падают кулаки, как вздрагивают и сплетаются пальцы, блестя во мраке зачарованными кольцами; да ещё по движению головы Логейна, да потому как он изредка тоже поднимает руку, словно хочет не то прервать, не то успокоить собеседника - понятно, что разговор это долгий и сложный, быть может, их тех, что ведутся не один год.  
Алистер думает, что знает, о чём могут говорить эти двое в холодном дворцовом коридоре, где никто не подслушает; в ночной темноте, где нет нужды держать лицо даже друг перед другом.  
Алистер смотрит на них, невидимый, и Сурана вдруг делает шаг вперёд, быстро и отчаянно, и две тени у ночного окна становятся одной.  
...Алистер отступает - медленно, чтобы не привлечь к себе нежеланного сейчас внимания, но успевает ещё уловить синеватый отсвет навершия магического посоха на металле, что одевает руку Логейна, поднятую в объятье как преграда возможному отступлению.

Алистер уходит так тихо и так быстро, как только может, и в отныне своих - чужих и чересчур просторных - покоях до утра не может уснуть, впустую листая немногочисленные оставшиеся от предыдущего короля книги.

***

В день бракосочетания всё происходит должным образом - погода ясная и приятная, народ - по крайней мере, предъявленный скоропостижному правителю - ликует, Анора ослепительна и улыбается благосклонно, а боевые товарищи в первых рядах приветствуют очередного коронованного Тейрина.  
Сурана склоняется в низком, элегантном и ужасно старомодном поклоне, не иначе как подсмотренном у кого-нибудь из престарелых учителей в Башне, и даже Логейн чуть наклоняет голову, хоть и не опускает глаза, и по взгляду его видно, что уж он приглядит за новым королём, покуда сможет.  
Алистера венчают с Анорой Мак Тир и Ферелденом, а он думает, что в конце всякой заслуживающей внимания легенды герой получает корону или девушку - или то и другое разом - и никому нет дела, что ни этой короны, ни этой девушки он никогда не хотел.

***

\- А как же насчёт прекрасной идеи отослать Логейна в Орлей, пустить, так сказать, огонь против огня? - интересуется Алистер.  
Алим стоит перед ним полностью экипированный для дальней дороги, Логейн ждёт чуть поодаль, и по его лицу ничего невозможно прочесть, кроме бесконечного терпения. С Алистером они уже переговорили накануне, и право же, это был сугубо деловой разговор.  
\- Он слишком нужен мне здесь, - тихо отвечает Сурана. - Не забывай - нас осталось лишь трое, и один из троих коронован. Ферелденский орден придётся восстанавливать почти из ничего, и впереди ещё много работы.  
Алистер вновь оглядывает готовый тронуться в путь отряд - маг, воин, мабари, да провожающая их до полпути священница-бард.  
\- Может, хоть десяток воинов возьмёшь? - уточняет он без особой надежды.  
Сурана качает головой, внимательно смотрит в глаза своего короля и говорит:  
\- Я письма стану писать - до Амарантайна неблизко, но всё же не через море, и я лишь уезжаю, а не расстаюсь с жизнью. Ничто не будет потеряно, Алистер.  
Алистер резко вздыхает, берёт Алима за плечи, как давно хотел, и обнимает - крепко, так чтобы почувствовать его сердцебиение. Находит взглядом Логейна, произносит:  
\- Побереги его.  
Наверное, что-то такое есть в его голосе, а может, в лице, потому что Логейн сужает глаза и чуть кивает.  
Алистер в последний раз прижимает мага к себе, едва чувствуя его ответное объятье, а затем отпускает, прощаясь.

***


End file.
